


Late Night Confessions

by Ashwang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 2, Wolf Isaac, Wolf Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashwang/pseuds/Ashwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott/Isaac one shot.</p><p>A late night conversation between Scott and Isaac takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confessions

"Do you ever wonder how we came to be?" Isaac questioned, turning over in bed.

"No, because I know how we got here" Scott replied, placing a soft kiss into his boyfriends hair.

Isaac squirmed under the affection, biting his lip and chuckling to himself.

"So?" He looked up at Scott.

"Well. Derek bit you, you turned, fast forward to the part where Allison goes crazy, breaks up with me and here we are"

"Hmmm" was all Isaac managed.

"What?" Scott replied as Isaac started to sit up, mirroring his actions.

"I assumed you were going to tell me all the cute details you noticed along the way. Instead you kinda just made me feel like we are only together because Allison left you" He shrugged.

"It's not like that. You know how I feel..." Scott took a deep breath. "You told me you trusted me and trust means a lot. I was beginning to lose myself, trying to save everyone and failing. And there you were. This beautiful creature that was so like me that it felt right to want you. And when you wanted me back it was like... It was like none of it mattered anymore. I had you and Stiles and even Derek" Scott laughed and looked into Isaac's eyes. "And I still have you"

Isaac leapt across the bed and passionately took Scott's lips with his own. 

"You will always have me" Isaac breathed between kisses.

Eventually the pair broke away, panting hard and smiling at one another.

"You have no idea how much you helped me, Isaac" Scott said after a beat.

Isaac crawled up Scott's chest and placed his head underneath his chin. He focused on Scott's heartbeat and the way he was holding him. 

"I love you" He whispered, pausing for Scott's reply. 

They had been together two months and the words had not left either ones mouths, though Isaac had been in love with the other wolf since their first conversation. 

The air shifted, Scott's heart was beating rapidly and Isaac shot up in embarrassment and started to leave the room when Scott called out his name, causing him to freeze in the doorway. 

"Don't leave. I. I love you too. Please don't leave me, Isaac" Scott pleaded.

Isaac turned around, tears in his eyes.

"You mean it? You're not saying it because I did?"

"Of course I'm not. I do love you. I just wasn't sure if you were at that point in the relationship too" Scott stuttered. 

He stood up and walked towards the crying teen, approaching him carefully. Stopping in front of him, Scott took Isaac's hands in his, kissing the back of one.

"I've been waiting to hear those words for a long time" He whispered against Isaac's skin.

They stood silently for a moment, both concentrating on the others beating hearts.

"It's late. Come back to bed" Scott smiled, flirtation flickering in his eyes. 

Isaac pressed a kiss to Scott's lips and nodded, letting Scott lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this pairing. They seem so real. 
> 
> Anyway, I totally said there would be a new Sterek fic up this weekend but I haven't finished it yet. So hopefully within the next week it should be up.
> 
> Enjoy this little one shot until then.
> 
> Ash X


End file.
